The invention relates to a mounting assembly for structurally mounting a peripheral device to a portable computer. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a mounting assembly for structurally mounting a wireless communication unit to a portable computer of a mobile telemetry monitoring apparatus for monitoring firefighters.
Firefighters and other rescue personnel are often required to enter hazardous environments, such as burning buildings. In such circumstances, each firefighter is provided with a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) which provides breathable gas to the firefighter. The breathing apparatus may be provided with a personal monitoring device which provides information to the firefighter, such as the gas pressure in the breathing apparatus.
To ensure the safety of the firefighters within a firefighting or other hazardous incident, it is also desirable to monitor their status from outside of the incident. This is typically the responsibility of a designated entry control officer. Typically, the entry control officer uses an entry control board (ECB) to record information regarding the firefighters.
Recently, electronic ECBs have been implemented which are able to remotely monitor the breathing apparatus of each firefighter from outside of an incident. Each firefighter is provided with a personal monitoring device which transmits telemetry data such as temperature and the quantity of breathable gas remaining in their breathing apparatus. The ECB typically receives and displays the telemetry data to the entry control officer, and may also send information to the firefighters, such as an evacuation signal activated by the entry control officer.
Previously considered electronic ECB arrangements comprise a laptop computer provided with separate a wireless communication unit connected by a cable. Whilst this arrangement may be satisfactory, since there are two separate units, the ECB may have limited portability.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved ECB that may have improved portability, and a mounting assembly for mounting a wireless communication unit to a portable computer.